warriors_new_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Fire
This is a fanfiction written by Wings, and is after Dark Stars. Spoilers from Dark Stars. With Hookstar's threat still ringing in the SplashClan warriors' heads, they have all been wound up tight. However, things aren't so peaceful in ThornClan anymore. A big storm is rising. Allegiances 'SplashClan' Leader: Birchstar Deputy: Stormfoot (Apprentice, Sparrowpaw) Medicine Cat: Hannahpool Warriors: Coalblaze (Apprentice, Hannahpaw) Ryllicloud Shadepool (Apprentice, Fernpaw) Seedtail (Apprentice, Aprilpaw) Joyflower Jaywing Lukasfang Tylerclaw Tessheart Liampelt Jennatail (expects kits later in the story) Joshheart Drewtail Micahstripe Kikiberry Erinnose Jessawing Karapelt Gingerspots Jessicafur Gracefeather Bryleaf Maggiebounce Senior Warriors: Hollysong Cinderfeather Snakestrike (Apprentice, Patchpaw) Weednose Softecho (Apprentice, Larkpaw) Dappleshine Breezeheart Cedartail Queens: Kestrelheart (mother to Jaywing's kits: Darkkit, Dustkit, Rainkit, Birdkit) Sparkheart (expecting Liampelt's kits) Pearlflower (mother to Coleblaze's kits: Clawkit, Cloudkit, Softkit) Paytonfire (expecting Andrewscar (DC)'s kits) Elders: Rushwater Talonflight Sunshadow Foxfeather 'HeatherClan' Leader: Springstar Deputy: Swiftrunner Medicine Cat: Moonshade (Apprentice, Grassweed) Warriors: Addertail Ashfall Kestrelclaw (Apprentice, Mallowpaw) Songbird Moorheart (Apprentice, Leafpaw) Brindleflower Owlflight Sunpath Snowbreeze (Apprentice, Sedgepaw) Whitepelt Risingflare (Apprentice, Flamepaw) Blackcloud Spidertail Harefoot Stagpelt (Apprentice, Hazelpaw) Applenose Joshstripe (Apprentice, Gorsepaw) Duskfall (Apprentice, Thistlepaw) Eaglefeather (Apprentice, Swallowpaw) Twigtail Birchstorm Rabbitfur Crowclaw Hawkberry Flashfire Cloverstem Windstorm Queens: Poppyflower (mother to Twigtail’s kits: Runningkit and Weaselkit) Dawnflight (mother to Sunpath’s kits: Sparrowkit, Dapplekit) Breezyfur (expecting Owlflight's kits) Berryleaf (mother to Lightningclaw (TC)’s kit: Brokenkit) Elders: Blazefire Morningheart Fleetwhisker 'ThornClan' Leader: Cherrystar Deputy: Ripplefang (temporarily) Medicine Cat: Cloudfire (Apprentice, Dovepaw) Warriors: Thrushflight Stoneheart (Apprentice, Badgerpaw) Beetleclaw Snowcloud Fleetstep Fuzzyfur Leafwind Blizzardfur Birchfur Treetail (Apprentice, Flowerpaw) Featherpool Stormblaze (Apprentice, Nutpaw) Brackeflight Beechpelt Squirreltail (Apprentice, Falconpaw) Wildtail Fawnheart Whitefrost Brookheart Vinepelt (Apprentice, Flypaw) Junipernose Greeneyes Briarnose Owltalon Bramblesky Rowanfire Moondusk (Apprentice, Creekpaw) Rosefall Archstripe Honeyfoot Lightningclaw Queens: Wingfeather (expecting Blizzardfur's kits) Brightspots (mother to Owltalon’s kits: Blossomkit and Eaglekit) Petalstem (mother to Junipernose’s kits: Flowerkit and Spottedkit) Elders: Blueflower Quietbird 'DarkClan' Leader: Hookstar Deputy: Bradclaw Medicine Cat: Mossfur (Apprentice, Silvercreek) Warriors: Longclaw Nightfur (Apprentice, Sandpaw) Branchtail Echoheart Ambercloud Tawnyfeather (Apprentice, Antpaw) Fogstorm Stripedpelt (Apprentice, Toadpaw) Fireclaw Dirtpelt Russetcloud Fallheart Poppytail (Apprentice, Sorrelpaw) Jumptail Fernpool Raggedtail (Apprentice, Flintpaw) Shadespots (Apprentice, Sootpaw) Spiderweb Buzzardwing Blackshadow (Apprentice, Rosepaw) Lilyflower Boulderstep Snowfall Violetflower Nettlespring Bronzepelt Queens: Smokewing (mother to Raggedtail’s kits: Bouncekit, Marshkit, and Blossomkit) Streamcloud (mother to Hookstar’s kits: Shadowkit and Skykit) Leopardspots (mother to Longclaw’s kits: Tigerkit, Viperkit, Wolfkit) Elders: Mothpool Pinetalon 'Cats Outside the Clans' Jessica Zach Ice Rusty Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings's Stuff Category:Pages Needing Work Category:ThornClan History Category:SplashClan History Category:Pages Needing Lots of Content Prologue “Can’t we just strip him of his lives? I mean, we gave them to him, so we should be able to take them away, right?” asked a ShadowClan tom. The stars glittered on his fur, and his white tail swished back and forth. Darkheart paced back and forth, his golden eyes narrowed in thought. Other cats in StarClan flittered nearby. “I do not know,” the big tom rumbled to the ShadowClan cat. “If we could strip lives of a leader, we would have done it to such evil as Brokenstar and Tigerstar a long time ago,” rasped a she-cat. “If only we could. But we cannot,” Shadowstar hissed softly. Her dark tail swished over the strewn leaves. The big white tom sighed in defeat. “So all we can do is stand by and watch another evil leader defeat our Clan again? ShadowClan suffered too much, and now DarkClan will too! We have to do something!” he meowed. His large, black paws unsheathed his claws as the tom sunk them into the soft dirt. “I know it is painful to watch, Blackstar,” Darkheart meowed sadly. “Sometimes there is nothing we can do,” Shadowstar mewed in agreement. Chapter 1 (Wingfeather) Wingfeather was on a hunting patrol. Pricking her ears, the she-cat waved her tail for her patrol to stop walking. Archstripe whispered, “What do you hear?” The thick-striped tabby tom looked at her questionably. Turning to her patrol, the Wingfeather addressed the cats. Her patrol consisted of Archstripe, a new warrior, Briarnose, and Treetail. “I hear squirrels in the trees,” Wingfeather meowed softly. “We’d better catch some, because the summer heat is getting unbearable,” Treetail grumbled. Wingfeather nodded to Briarnose, who quietly slunk off in the thick ferns. Treetail silently followed her. The bluish and white she-cat whispered to Archstripe, “See if you can catch a squirrel.” The gray tabby looked at her nervously, but disappeared through the ferns. Wingfeather swiftly got into a hunting crouch. Creeping forward, she set her eyes on a thrush pecking stupidly on the dry, dusty ground. She leaped forward, claws outstretched, and pinned down the bird’s wings. Wingfeather killed the bird with a bite to the neck. Picking up her prey, she headed back towards the ferns where the patrol had split. Treetail, Archstripe, and Briarnose were all gathered there. “Nice catch,” Treetail meowed appreciately. Wingfeather dropped the bird. “Did you catch anything?” she mewed. Treetail pointed his tail at the squirrel on the ground, near Briarnose’s feet. “The only squirrel we could catch,” he said gruffly. Briarnose flattened her ears and waved her tail. “The summer heat is scaring the prey into hiding.” “Let’s go back to camp. Cherrystar told us there was an apprentice ceremony at sunhigh,” said Wingfeather. Picking up her thrush, she headed through the dying ferns to the camp. The dry ground was uncomfortably warm in the sunlit patches. Pushing through the fern barrier, she made her way to the clearing with her thrush. There was a measly fresh-kill pile. Dropping her catch, she looked around. Cherrystar was lying down in the shade of her den, her thick reddish fur sticking out in some places. “Wingfeather. That’s been the best catch I’ve seen today,” the leader rasped, “I would bring it to the queens before some greedy warrior gets to it.” Her emerald eyes glimmered with amusement. Wingfeather signaled to Archstripe to bring it to the queens. He quickly snatched the thrush and padded to the nursery. “Why is it so quiet in camp?” the deputy meowed aloud. Heaving to her paws, Cherrystar walked slowly to her deputy. “I sent a lot of our warriors out, to catch the food and to patrol the borders. We do not want to have hungry SplashClan warriors or DarkClan in our forests. Hookstar is a greedy cat. Do you remember how he attacked SplashClan for their territory? His Clan killed their deputy and two other cats. How dreadful,” she shuddered, her ginger fur rippling. “Did you leave any warriors in camp?” the deputy asked. It seemed too quiet here. “Treetail, you, Archstripe, and Briarnose are here,” she pointed out. Wingfeather decided to change the subject. She was getting nowhere with her leader. “When is the apprentice ceremony? And for which kits?” Cherrystar looked at her deputy with amusement. “They are your nieces, Wingfeather. Creekkit and Dovekit are having their ceremony today.” The two she-kits were the deputy’s brother’s kits. She pricked her ears. “Does Stormblaze and Brookheart know?” “Of course. They are their parents. And the ceremony will be at sunhigh. It will be nice to have some more apprentices, since Archstripe, Lightningclaw, and Honeyfoot are now warriors,” Cherrystar meowed, looking at Archstripe. He licked his paw in embarrassment. A large rustling noise came from the camp entrance. The five cats looked towards the sound. Treetail growled, his dark brown fur spiking along his back. It turned out to be a border patrol. The patrol burst into the camp. Owltalon was in the lead, his dusky brown fur fluffed out. Moondusk leaped in next, her small apprentice at her paws. The final cat was Birchfur, his light tan pelt smeared with mud. “What happened?” Cherrystar demanded to the patrol. They were all catching their breath. Owltalon lifted his amber gaze. “There were scents inside the border. DarkClan scents. Some prey had been killed inside our borders.” Cherrystar hissed. “Did you mark the border?” “Of course we did. But afterwards we came right back here.” Owltalon meowed confusedly. “I want cats to guard that border. I don’t trust DarkClan at all. Owltalon, Birchfur, Treetail. Go back to the border and watch it. I’ll send cats back to fetch you,” Cherrystar growled. The three toms slunk off into the forest. Wingfeather blinked. Guarding the border? They had border patrols for a reason! “Hopefully we have no trouble with SplashClan,” Cherrystar continued. “I doubt we will. They are having issues with HeatherClan and DarkClan," Wingfeather said. Chapter 2 (Bradystar) Bradystar awoke in his nest. His wounds throbbed from the battle. It was from sundown yesterday. DarkClan streamed through the Gathering Place into SplashClan territory. Those blood-loving cats had killed Swiftflame, Doeleap, and his best friend and deputy, Jakestripe. Lionfang’s wounds had been deep, and he had died in the night. “Bradystar? May I dress your wounds?” came a soft voice from the outside of his den. The ferns in front of the opening swished. The golden tabby didn’t even lift his head. “Come in, Hannahpool.” A tortoiseshell with herbs in her muzzle padded over to the grieving leader. “I am sorry for the losses, but you are our leader. You are not in this alone, and don’t forget about Joyflower. She needs you too,” she meowed, as she chewed a pulp of leaves and smeared the ointment on this scratches. Bradystar hissed slightly, but realized her words. His mate had kits, and he hadn’t seen her since the vigil for the warriors. He slowly sat up in his nest, pain shooting through his front leg. He unsteadily rose to his paws and with a knowing look at Hannahpool, limped out of the den. He headed to the nursery, and could hear the cries of Josieheart’s four kits. He saw Jakekit leap out of the nursery entrance and skid on the ground, whirling around to face his spotted sister as she crouched in front of him, her green eyes narrowed. Bradystar hadn’t noticed how big the two were. It was time to make them apprentices. Aprilkit saw her father and her eyes widened. Jakekit looked behind him and leaped into the air. “Daddy!" “Hi kits,” he meowed. “I think its about time you two became apprentices.” “Really? That’s awesome!” mewed his daughter. Joyflower stepped out of the nursery. “How are you healing? Are you better?” “I’m healing somewhat. I was just telling the kits it’s time they became apprentices." “I think so, too,” she meowed to him. Joyflower addressed the kits next, “Why don’t you two go get washed up? You should look good for your ceremony.” When the kits scampered away, Joyflower rubbed her muzzle against his. “I missed you,” she murmured. “I missed you too.” “Daddy, Mommy! Look at us! Don’t we look great?” came the calls of the kits. He and Joyflower padded over. “You sure do,” he said. Bradystar turned and leaped onto the jutting rock in the camp. “All cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Rock Claw for a Clan meeting!” he yowled. He saw the cats gathering, eyes looking expectant towards him. “There are two kits who are six moons old. Today they will start their training. Aprilkit and Jakekit, come forward.” “No fair!” came a small hiss from Darkkit, one of Josieheart’s kits. Rainkit nodded, “We should be apprentices too!” “Hush!” whispered Josieheart to the kits. Birdkit was hiding behind her mother’s tail, while the the other three sat together. “Aprilkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Aprilpaw,” he meowed. “Pearlflower,” he continued, “will be your mentor. She knows what it is like to hunt with a white pelt, and have a good tracking sense. Pass this onto Aprilpaw.” Pearlflower padded up to Aprilpaw and touched noses. The two sat down in the crowd. “Jakekit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jakepaw. Kobefoot,” Bradystar said to the new deputy, “Will be your mentor. He is a loyal cat and a fierce opponent. Pass this on to Jakepaw.” The young apprentice was practically bouncing on his paws as the gray tabby padded up and touched noses with him. He gave Bradystar a knowing look from blue eyes, and lead the new apprentice into the crowd. “That is all,” Bradystar called. The cats went back to their duties, giving congratulations to the new apprentices. Chapter 3 Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings's Stuff Category:Pages Needing Work Category:ThornClan History Category:SplashClan History Category:Pages Needing Lots of Content